Kaori Rokumeikan
is of the Jetmen. She is wife to Red Hawk. Biography Jetman The first person who received the Pink Lightning and the first female member of the Jetmen. The only daughter and heiress of the Rokumeikan Enterprise Inc. Very sweet, caring, educated, prim and proper. Just an ordinary millionaire's daughter; loves to play musical instruments such as the piano and the violin. A good friend of Ako Hayasaka and Raita Ooishi. She is a spoiled brat but also sensitive. She has very good cooking skills (shown in episode 14). In the non-canon Epilogue Manga, Kaori now tended to her one year old daughter Aya. When her husband, Raita and Ako went off to fight Radiguet, Chokan reassured Kaori that they were still part of the team and the fight even though they are not physically with them. Kaori, shocked, had to watch as Radiguet kidnapped her daughter. Ryu and Kaori went through much discussion if they were going to fight when they discovered Radiguet transformed their daughter into Ruma. Super Sentai World Later, Kaori, alongside her team, joined forces with the Fivemen, Zyurangers, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai White Swan is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Kaori fights alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The White Swan powers are later utilized by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Kaori and her team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Goggle V, Maskmen, and Fivemen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Kaori, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Akibaranger White Swan appears as part of the five-man Jetman team alongside the other two Inordinate Sentai, Dekaranger and Jetman, in Season Two's alternate take on the events of the first season. The three official Sentai come to aid the Akibarangers in the final battle with the Stema Otsu Corporation. The Jetmen later appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video Game appearances Jetman video game White Swan appears with her team in the ''Chōjin Sentai Jetman'' video game. Her weapon of choice is the Bird Blaster and she has 6 hit points, she shares this trait with Blue Swallow. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Kaori Rokumeikan/White Swan: to be added White Swan Mecha *Jet Swan *Bird Garuda / Jet Garuda Arsenal *Cross Changer *Corresponder *Jet Hand Cannon **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword *Smash Bomber **Bird Blaster **Beak Smasher *Wing Gauntlet Ranger Key The is Kaori Rokumeikan's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The White Swan Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as White Swan. *Alongside Joe (Big One) and Luka (GaoWhite) as part of a all-white change in their fight against Action Commander Salamandam. *When the Gokaigers became the Jetmen while fighting Action Commander Bowser and his Zangyack force in the sky. *When the Gokaigers became the Jetmen in their fight with the bounty hunter Kiaido. The Jetman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Using their power of flight to disorient the two Sentai in the initial skirmish, they later split up, with the puppet White Swan being defeated as part of a group of surviving White and Pink warrior keys by Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Kaori received her key and became White Swan once more. Imitations A copy of White Swan was created as part of the Shadow Jetman. Light Armadillo created these evil Jetmen from their shadows, as they grew stronger, the real Jetmen grew weaker. Maria created a forcefield of light over the city at night to create daylight so the Shadow Jetman could destroy the city. There were only four, as Gai Yuki was not there when the copies were made. Gai shot Maria so the light field went away, the Shadow selves vanished and the Jetman defeated Light Armadillo. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kaori Rokumeikan is portrayed by . As a child in episode 19, she was portrayed by . As White Swan, her suit actors were and . Notes *Piloting Jet Swan, White Swan is the first White to possess her own individual mecha. *Pink Swan was the name of White Swan in the Philippines as Tagalog dubbed. *Although the third White Ranger (after Sokichi Banba and Sayaka Nagisa), Kaori is the first White to be in place of the team's Pink instead of the team's Yellow like the former two. **All main-team Whites post Kaori (including females Tsuruhime and Sae Taiga as well as male Ken Hisatsu) were on teams without Pink heroes. *She is the first Sentai Ranger to have a Swan motif, followed by Swan Shiratori. **Both of them are primarily White and have "Swan" in their Sentai names. External links *White Swallow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *White Swallow at the Dice-O Wiki